Wedding dress
by lYmli
Summary: Sasuke x Naruto shonen ai algo de Naruto x Hinata.


**Wedding dress.**

Sasuke dejó de tocar el piano. Escribía algunas notas musicales en el pentagrama y la canción ya estaba lista. Después se fue a vestirse. La ropa para ese día especial ya estaba colgada junto al espejo. Era un traje, pantalón negro, camisa blanca y chaleco. Unos zapatos negros y una corbata igual de negra con rayas grises.

Entonces metió la mano en el bolsillo y se encontró con un anillo. Lo alzó para mirarlo, pero la luz de sol entró por la ventana cegándolo. El anillo brillaba tanto que parecía desaparecer ante sus ojos y recuerdos aparecieron en su mente.

_Sasuke estaba sentado bajo las sombras de un árbol y a su lado estaba Naruto. Los dos se reían a carcajadas. El rubio apuntaba hacia el horizonte donde se veía varios flamencos jugando en la orilla de la playa y el ocaso estaba como de fondo._

_- ¿Te parece bonito? - Preguntó Naruto recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke._

_- Sí - dijo Sasuke pasando su mano por el hombro del rubio y acercarlo más a él._

_- Mentiroso - dijo Naruto mirándolo con un puchero. _

_- De acuerdo - dijo Sasuke riéndose al ser atrapado._

_Naruto siempre veía a través de él._

_- Es aburrido y cursi - dijo mirando los flamencos que alzaban vuelo y después miró a Naruto en sus brazos. - Pero todo se me hace más bonito porque estás conmigo - dijo haciendo que el otro se sonrojada. - Me basta y me sobra solo mirarte a ti._

_Naruto se puso más rojo y se encogió en los brazos de Sasuke. La simple voz del pelinegro se sentía bien. Entonces tras el árbol apareció una chica de ojos plateados y largos cabellos recogidos en una diadema._

_- Hinata! - Exclamó Naruto con una gran sonrisa._

_- Ya traje los refrescos - dijo pasando una lata al rubio y después a Sasuke._

Mientras Sasuke recordaba iba caminando hacia la iglesia. Miró la carpeta en sus manos. Ahí llevaba todas las canciones que había compuesto y claro que su inspiración era Naruto. Y aunque Naruto siempre escuchaba sus canciones, nunca sabía que era para él. Sasuke no tenía el valor, se conformaba que el rubio escuchara y ya.

_- ¿Porqué estas llorando? - Preguntó Sasuke como Naruto se quitó uno de los audífonos y l miró con lágrimas en los ojos._

_- Esta canción es tan triste, su historia es tan triste..._

_- ¿Cuál historia? No es cantada, solo tiene la melodía - dijo Sasuke confundido como llevó sus manos a la cara del pequeño y se limpió las lágrimas__._

_- Bueno, siento como si me contara historias... Tus canciones son tan hermosas - dijo Naruto suspirando enamorado. _

_- Son hermosas porque la persona que me inspira es hermosa - dijo Sasuke agarrando firmemente el rostro de Naruto y se miraron fijamente en los ojos._

_- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó Naruto celoso, era un sentimiento horrible, pero no sabía que Sasuke tuviera una persona especial en su vida._

_- ¡Adivina quién soy! - Exclamó Hinata apareciendo detrás del sofá donde estaban sentados y cubrió los ojos de Naruto con sus manos._

_Los tres se rieron y la respuesta que iba a dar Sasuke quedó en el aire._

Por fin Sasuke llegó a la iglesia. Los carros de los novios ya estaban aparcados afuera. Subió los escalones a zancadas, se moría por ver a Naruto. Entró a la iglesias, girando estaba el lobby y unos vestíbulos, desde el pasillo podía ver a Naruto sonriéndole. El rubio se alejó de los estilistas y corrió hacia Sasuke. El pelinegro se quedó admirándolo un largo rato. Naruto estaba tan guapo en su traje de bodas, pantalones blancos, camisa negra y chaqueta blanca y zapatos del mismo color. Un corbatín azul como sus ojos, estaba un poco inclinado, Sasuke no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su cuello y arreglarle el corbatín, Naruto se movió nervioso y se rió.

- Estoy nervioso por la boda - dijo Naruto sonrojado como se rascaba la cabeza.

**- Si quieres nos escapamos - dijo Sasuke entre broma y serio en cambio Naruto se quedó confundido.**

- Ay, Sasuke, ¿porqué no eres el padrino de nuestra boda? - Dijo Hinata apareciendo detrás de Naruto, estaba linda con su vestido de novia, era blanco, con una cola de flores, guantes de encaje y un largo velo.

- Porque...

- Va a tocar en nuestra boda - interrumpió Naruto emocionado, tenía un brillo en sus ojos. - Siempre me ha gustado la música de Sasuke y para un día tan especial quiero que su música me acompañe.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacia el altar para esperar a su futuro esposo. Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron en silencio sion mirarse.

- Eh... En serio, Sasuke, gracias... Ya sé que estas cosas se te hace cursi, pero... Bueno... Te amo, eres mi mejor amigo. - Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa antes de correr hacia la capilla.

- Yo quiero acompañarte a ti, pero si solo mi música es capaz... - Dijo Sasuke a sí mismo como se fue a la capilla.

Ya todos estaban sentados en las bancas, el sacerdote hablaba y Naruto se ponía al lado de Hinata. Los dos se arrodillaron mientras los casaban. Sasuke se sentó muy de cerca frente a ellos, pero no podía ver bien a Hinata, el piano la tapaba, solo veía a Naruto, eso era lo que importaba. Se puso a tocar las canciones... Las mismas que eran para el novio. Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras sus dedos danzaban en el teclado y se imaginó que en es el lugar tan iluminado y hermoso solo estaba Naruto y él. Sasuke lo tomaba en sus brazos y no necesitaba decirle que lo amaba, simplemente lo besó y Naruto le correspondió.

Entonces los aplausos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Sasuke abrió los ojos, ahora veía a Naruto bajar del altar con Hinata tomados de la mano. Todos se levantaban y felicitaban a los recién casados.

_Era el cumpleaños veinte de Naruto, todos sus amigos y familia lo iban a celebrar en un restaurante de comida japonés tradicional y todos vestían kimonos para no desentonar con el paisaje. Había grandes fuentes con agua recorriendo sus rocas y las puertas estaban pintadas con obras maestras de aves y ocasos. Naruto sentía algo de vergüenza, iba a apagar las velas y todos estaban sentados alrededor de él, mirándolo fijamente, pero sus ojos solo buscaban a Sasuke que aún no había llegado, tal vez se quedó tarde componiendo, pensó apagando las velas. Lo único que deseaba era ver a Sasuke._

_Los invitados tomaron sus platos y se sirvieron pastel. Naruto se levantó de la mesa y se fue a la barra pro algo de tomar. Y en eso alguien lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el pasillo antes que reaccionara siquiera._

_- ¡Sasuke! - Exclamó Naruto sorprendido como el pelinegro se recostaba contra la pared ante él._

_- Lamento llegar tar..._

_- Ya estás aquí - dijo Naruto feliz como lo rodeaba con sus brazos. - Vamos a la fiesta._

_- Espera - dijo Sasuke soltándose como metía las manos en lso bolsillos. - He querido darte esto desde el día que te conocí._

_- ¿Desde kínder? - Se rió Naruto._

_- Es un decir, pero es algo que quiero que tengas porque si lo aceptas me harías... - Sasuke buscaba y buscaba y no encontraba nada y Naruto estaba lleno de curiosidad, entonces como siempre apareció Hinata en medio de los dos._

_- Ya sé que no es normal que una chica lo que haga, pero diablos me dije - dijo ella nerviosa. - Estamos en el siglo XXI! - Dijo ella sacando una cajita de su bolso y al abrirlo mostró un anillo a Naruto. - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Sasuke ya había encontrado lo que buscaba en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y lo apretó fuerte sin saber qué hacer. Hinata sonreía esperando la respuesta de Naruto y él miraba a Sasuke inquieto. _

_Tantos, tantos años de repente Naruto se dio cuenta que desde siempre había amado a Sasuke, su mejor amigo, su paño de lágrimas, el que siempre estaba a su lado y le hacía reír y cuando lloraba lo acompañaba con su música, pero... Había tantas dudas... ¿Sasuke sentía lo mismo por él? ¿Sasuke lo amaba?_

_- ¿Qué dices? - Preguntó Hinata y Naruto antes de dar el veredicto miró a Sasuke._

_El pelinegro se había encogido en un rincón, con la cabeza gacha, sin decir nada. Tal vez Sasuke a quien amaba era a Hinata... Todo era tan confuso, pero estaba seguro que si Sasuke no se interponía era que no sentía nada por él, por eso Naruto no dijo nada de sus verdaderos sentimientos, era mejor guardarlos para sí y quedarse con Hinata que sí lo amaba en vez de rechazarla y que Sasuke lo rechazara a él. Era mejor quedarse con alguien que nadie._

_- Sí - dijo Naruto tomando el anillo en la cajita, después tomó la mano de Hinata y le puso el anillo en el dedo anular._


End file.
